Life on the Farm (BTN)
Life on the Farm is a television program that airs everyday in the player's House. It is basically a conversation between Farmer Fran and Jimmy. You can get lots of essential information as well and tips and tricks to run your farm. 'Topics' 'Ranch' 'Caring for Cows' :Farmer Fran, Farmer Fran! :Yes, Jimmy? :I finally bought a cow? :Oh, that's wonderful! :But I don't know how to take care of it. :Well, first I'll tell you how to feed the cow. Just put the Fodder that you made by the Grass from your field into the Feed Box. :What if I don't have any grass to cut? :In that case, you have to buy Fodder from the Ranch. But it cost 20G each, which is a bit expensive. So you should grow your own grass whenever possible. :OK. But please tell me more tomorrow. :All right. 'Allowing Cows to Pasture' :Farmer Fran, Farmer Fran! :Yes, Jimmy? :Remember what we were talking about yesterday... :About how to take care of cows, right? I'll teach you more about pasturizing today. If you have grass that can be cut, you can put the cow out to pasture and it can eat that grass. If you do that, you do not need to put Fodder in the Feed Box. :Oh, I get it. :Moreover, although the cow eats the grass, it decreases by less than if you had cut it with a sickle, so it grows back faster. :Oh, I see. 'Brushing your Cows' :Farmer Fran, Farmer Fran! :Yes, Jimmy? :Remember what we were talking about yesterday... :About how to take care of cows, right? Today, I'll teach you more about brushing. First, equip the Brush and then... :But I don't have a Brush... :The Blacksmith will sell one to you, Cows are happy when you brush them. But you only have to do it once a day. Extra time don't change anything. :OK, got it. 'Milking Your Cows 1' :Farmer Fran, Farmer Fran! :Yes, Jimmy? :Remember what we were talking about yesterday... :About how to take care of cows, right? Today, I'll teach you how to milk cows. First equip the milker and then... :But I don't have a milker... :The Blacksmith will sell you one. You can use the Milker to get milk from your cow. But it only works once a day. :OK, I understand. 'Milking Your Cows 2' :Farmer Fran, Farmer Fran! :Yes, Jimmy? :Remember what we were talking about yesterday... :About how to take care of cows, right? Today, I'll add something I forgot to mention yesterday abotu the milker. '' :''What's that? :You can only use the milkers on large cows. You cannot get milk from calves and young cows, amd not from pregnant cows either. :I see... My cow is still young, so that means I can't get milk from it yet. 'Milk Sizes 1' :Farmer Fran, Farmer Fran! :Yes, Jimmy? :Remember what we were talking about yesterday... :About how to take care of cows, right? Today, I will teach about the different sizes of milk. There are four sizes: S, M, L and G. :How do they differ? :They differ in both appearance and size. :What what does it matter? :I'll tell you tomorrow. :I thought you would say that... Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Pages without Pictures